


A Teenage Vow In A Parking Lot

by mikeyskies



Category: Fall Out Boy, Midtown, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Smut, Wedding, berts not gonna be an asshole, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyskies/pseuds/mikeyskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Mikey get married under the same New Mexico sky that they fell in love under</p><p> </p><p>Summer of like but they stay together after warped is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Are You? And I'm So Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I might get hate for no frank/gerard but honestly I don't give a shit. Also, Bert's gonna be a nice boyfriend who doesn't act like shit to gerard like in other fics. Gerard and Bert are going to be cute gays who don't have an abusive relationship. fuck off. anyway, have some cute petekey.

June 28, 2005:

Pete smiles up at the tall boy who's lap he's laying on. Mikey is in awe at the sunset. The sun glows bright red, pink clouds illuminating a golden orange sky over a desolate landscape. They had spent their off day as anyone in love would. Together. The sun finally sunk behind the desert horizon, leaving the two boys in the dusk. Mikey yawns and Pete sits up.

"Lets head to my bus tonight. Patrick, Joe and Andy will probably be out. We could do what we wanted," Pete suggests with a smirk. Mikey rolls his eyes at his boyfriend.

"At least I won't have to listen to Bert ramble drunkenly about how _amazing_ my brother is," He acknowledges. Pete grabs his hand, nearly causing them to fall off the bridge they were watching the sunset from. They scramble (well, Pete ran, Mikey was pulled by Pete) back to the Fall Out Boy tour bus. Much to their surprise, Patrick, Joe and Andy were there to greet them.

"Hey Pete, hey Mikey. What's up?" Patrick said, eyes focused on the small bus television.

"Uhhh, nothing," Pete says quickly. Too quickly. Mikey rolls his eyes.

"What are you guys watching?" He asks the younger three boys.

"Some movie called _Spirited Away_ ," Joe explains. "Wanna watch with us?" Pete shrugs and turns away ready to leave, but Mikey grabs his arm.

"Sure Joe," He agrees, much to his boyfriend's discontent. They sit down on the couch. Its not meant for five people so Mikey is practically sitting in Pete's lap (not that Pete is complaining). He wraps his hands around the taller boy's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. It's not a bad movie, he thinks. Pete makes a mental note to update LiveJournal later. But later. Now Mikey is in his arms and that's the most important thing in the world. 

 

July 4, 2005:

Mikey is watching the fireworks. Pete is watching Mikey. Mikey notices Pete's stare. Pete blushes. Mikey also blushes. They both giggle. Mikey smiles. Pete smiles because Mikey is smiling and in his mind, when Mikey smiles, its the most beautiful thing in the world. Mikey blushes even more because its _Pete_ and Pete loves _him_ and in his mind Pete is the most amazing thing in the world. They kiss. Several drunk band members and roadies "awwww", but they don't care. Gabe yells something about making sure to use condoms but they don't care. They're in love.

 

July 21, 2005:

They're holding hands, stealing kisses in bunks, meeting in secret once everyone else is asleep, sharing clothes, dancing under sunsets, gazing up at the stars, loving each other. Its love and its perfect.

 

July 23, 2005:

"Hey Mikeyway, could you come over, I wanna cuddle. With you. But if you don't come over, I'll have no choice but to do it with Pat... wait he said I can't do it with him so when you hear this come over."

"Mikey? You there? Is everything okay? Call me later okay babe? Love you."

 

July 24, 2005:

"Mikes? I haven't heard from you in a while. I'm not doing the best. I wanna see your cute lil face again. Gimme a call."

"Are you okay? I'm scared Mikes. Please call me back."

 

July 25, 2005:

"Mikey, please pick up... I don't know where you are... I'm not okay right now... call me back as soon as you get this... I love you."

 

July 26, 2005:

"I'm sorry Pete. I-I can't do this right now. I'm so fucking sorry. I'll call you when this nightmare is over."

Pete sighs through tears and goes on livejournal.

 _lately i've been into believing fictional stories like the ones about me and you being happy. they've gotta be science fiction cause how else can you have a monster fall in love with a boy with no heart? actually i'm pretty sure you have a heart, but i'm just as certain it'll never be mine. i can tell you're willing to be loved somewhere on the inside but that doesn't do me any good when i'm still seeing things through thick curtains over windows and padlocked doors on the outside. bitter regrets, predictable forfeits. we lit a fire that was nothing but smoke and hot air. ashes. my hands are empty and you hold all the cards, kind of funny how you don't even want them/me. the final nail in my coffin stabbed me in the heart - from my back. you once made my heart skip a beat, now you make it want to skip this. you've got salty nails ripping my wounds open that you're telling me to let heal. love is a mirage, you only think it's there for so long..til you either wise up or die of hydration. love is the way to blow your brains out minus the gun, i swear. it's the stupidest form of suicide cause you don't die. and whatever doesn't kill you only laughs at you for coming close enough to. sorry, it's just the bitterness talking. ignore it/me. i'm just loose words hanging on the ends of your lips, even looser when i'm anywhere near your hips. poetry written from blistered fingertips and sleep deprived eyes that was better before the ink dried. he said, "i should have stayed with her," and i should have stayed away. held together by paperclips and lies, a part of me is still trying to pretend i was (mis)hearing things but even the voices in my head aren't that mean to me. and then "i'm sorry," too late, i'm a better (re)actor than the one you're being to convince me. i'm just convinced that telemarketers are the only people with more hangups than me. you called this before you knew the number, and hung up before you got a responce. tell me any of this will get me somewhere worth being without being left behind. i tried, i gave it/you my all, but all i can do is give up. i don't tell you my insecurities so you can use them against me, but help me get over them. instead you said and did the worst thing you could do. worse than cheating to me, i hope you know. but whatever i don't even know, i guess sometimes it takes losing what you had to see what you didn't._  
  
sooo yeah, this is where i actually admit i'm tired, and i go to bed. sweet. goodnight.  
  
xxoo p

 

 

August 20, 2005:

"Hey Pete, its Mikey. I know you probably won't answer. I wouldn't if I were you. But I told you-"

"You told me what?"

"I-I told you I'd call you when this nightmare is over. And, well, I felt like I need to call you."

"What the hell was so important that you left me alone like that?"

"Pete-"

"No, Mikeyway. What was more important?"

"Gerard was on cocaine." His voice is small like he's afraid his explanation isn't good enough.

"Oh." His voice is surprised, and suddenly Pete feels awful for all that he thought about Mikey, all the times he called him heartless, or cruel.

"H-He's okay now. He and Bert are in therapy together. Bert feels awful about getting him near drugs. I-I just couldn't let how much I love you interfere with the fact that I might loose my brother."

"You loved me?"

"Still do, Pete. Please forgive me." Pete thinks back to the first time Mikey didn't pick up. The ring he bought. The promise he wanted to make.

"Meet me outside my house in an hour."

"what?"

"I have something I was gonna give you a month ago."

"I-I don't understand."

"You do in fact, love me?"

"More than you know."

"Then I'll see you in an hour." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "I Miss You" by Blink 182


	2. You Are The Moonlight Of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the amount of lyrics that will be in this chapter. Also sorry for the worst smut ever written.

Pete waited by the window. 45 minutes ago Mikey called. It was the first time he had picked up since Mikey hadn't returned his calls. He supposed it was partly his fault that they didn't talk for nearly a month. He just couldn't do it. Because the one boy he had ever loved didn't talk to him when he needed it most. But Gerard was everything to Mikey and Pete couldn't hate him for not calling. He could hate himself though. He had always been good at that. Always. 

Mikey drove slowly, hands shaking. The rain was coming down harder now. He pulled up to Pete's, anxiety clearly present.  He paused before knocking on the door.  _What if he hates me? What if this was all a joke? What if this never meant anything? What if we weren't supposed to live happily ever after? What if…_ he was interrupted by Pete opening the door.

Pete rubbed his eyes at the figure in the long black coat waiting in the downpour. 

"Oh um hey Pete." Mikey shuffled nervously. 

"Mikey," Pete said, all too rigid. "Come in." Mikey obliged all too happily. Pete noticed he got new glasses. Different ones at least. Solid white frames in a more boxy shape than his last ones. Pete liked them. Mikey shook his head back and forth like a dog, trying to dry off. He sighed. 

"Pete, I'm so-" Mikey started before he's cut off

"Mikes, please. Sit down. You want some coffee?" Pete asked. Mikey was to entertained in his shoelaces to respond. Pete couldn't help but notice how much Mikey was visibly quivering. His heart broke a little seeing Mikey so anxious. "Of course you want coffee."

Pete walked over to the counter where he already poured two cups. One black, two sugars, the other more cream and sugar than actual coffee. Pete trudged back over to the couch where Mikey was sitting, still amused by the carpeting. He looked up, graciously accepting the mug.

"Y-you remember how I like it…" Mikey stammered, some what amazed.

"Yeah. I mean, you're the only one I know who actually likes black coffee." Pete offered sheepishly.

"Listen, I'm sorry."

"Baby, you don't have to-"

"Pete no, let me finish. I love you. You're the first person I actually fell for. Not just teenage romance or shitty hook ups. Actual love. But you need someone who's not, well, me. You deserve someone who can answer your calls and kiss you and take pictures with you…"

"But Mikey, I love the photo-proofed kisses, and racing through the city in taxi cabs and trying to cuddle in a bunk. You saved my life that night. I was ready to go. I had to get out of my fucking mind. You were there and you pulled me off the ledge. I was scared to death to live, Mikey. I was scared to love. But now I'm scared to let go. I don't want you to be just an ex on a calendar."

"You got it all wrong about me Pete. I'm a fuck up. I'm a mess. You're dancing by the fire here and you're close to falling in. I'm the little brother of the guy from that band who's dating some guy from The Used. That's all I'll ever be. I'm just a footnote in someone else's happiness-"

"You're wrong. Mikey, baby, I love you more than anyone else. You are the song stuck in my head on repeat, the one always on my mind. I can't get away and I don't want to let you get away." Pete sighed taking a shaky breath, "Mikey fuckin Way, I love you more than I could ever promise. You are my everything, my summer nights, my infinity on high."

"I love you too, Pete."

"You do?" Pete inquired.

"I love you more than any boy or girl I've ever met, Pete. I've been searching my whole life for someone like you."

"Well then," Pete said, slowly getting down on one knee. Mikey gasped, tears running down his cheek. "I love you. Breaking up with you was the second biggest mistake I've ever made and I'm lucky the first one ended up okay because if I died on February 28th I never would have been able to meet the most important person in my life. July 26th was a firework that went off too soon. I never want to spend any more time apart from you. I want to live the rest of my life with you. I want a picket fence and two and a half kids with you Mikey Way. You are the star I'm fixated on when everything is crashing down. I love everything about you that hurts. I love the way you hold your cigarettes even though I want you to quit. I love the way your eyes light up when people are talking about your favorite things. I love greens and golds hidden in your eyes. I love the way you hurt me. I know I said the only rings I want buried with me are the ones around my eyes but I lied. Michael Way, will you marry me?" Pete choked out, withdrawing the ring from his back pocket. It was nothing special. A simple band, probably made out of nickel or aluminum bought for $2 at a Walmart. But in Mikey's eyes, it was the most beautiful ring in the world.

"Holy fuck, yes."

\----

Mikey was laying across the couch, his head on Pete's lap as Pete played with his curls (the rain ruined the hard work he put into straightening it). Pete leaned down to press a soft kiss to his boyfriend's- no, fiancé's- lips. Mikey sat up as the kiss grew more and more intimate. Mikey wrapped his legs around Pete's waist as Pete ran his hands roughly through the younger's hair. They pulled apart long enough for Pete to whisper,

"do you want to take this upstairs?"

Mikey nodded quickly, tightening his grip around Pete's neck. Pete quickly carried them to the bedroom, pulling off Mikey's shirt. He laid him down on the large mattress and began to leave a trail of small bites across Mikey's pale chest. Mikey's hips bucked and a small whimper escaped his lips.

Pete smiled, taking off his own shirt and pants leaving himself in his underwear. Mikey slid down his jeans to reveal his own boxers. Pete locked lips with Mikey, slowly edging down his lovers underwear. He grabbed the lube and condoms from the drawer.

"Are you sure you want to-"

"Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III there is nothing I would rather do and no one I would rather do it with." Mikey asserted, eyes full of love and lust. He pulled down his boxers the rest of the way, revealing his hard on. Pete followed suit, sliding on the condom. He lubed up his fingers.

"Ready mikes?"

"Fucking ready, Pete."

Pete pushed in with two fingers, stretching before pushing in a third finger. Mikey squirmed, face scrunched in pleasure. Mikey moaned. Pete lubed up his dick placing it at his entrance. He pushed in slowly at first, speeding up. Mikey gasped as Pete hit his prostate, digging his nails into Pete's shoulder. He bit on the back of Pete's neck, and Pete moaned. Pete came first, Mikey following shortly after. Pete pulled out, both of them still panting. Mikey cuddled up next him, not caring that they were both covered in jizz and sweat. Pete disposed of the condom, before pressing a kiss to his fiancé's closing eyelids.

"I love you Pete," Mikey said tiredly. Pete smiled as the younger boy cuddled closer. He yawned.

"Sleep well, mikes." Pete said with a smile. They could worry about the world in the morning.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Last Night On Earth by Green Day


	3. We can steal time for just one day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoop sorry this is short!

Pete awoke to sunlight pouring in his window and Mikey shifting softly in his arms. Pete smiled, kissing his boyfriend- no, fiancé's- forehead. Mikey lazily gazed at Pete, wide brown eyes warm and velvet. They shared a slow kiss, and for the first time since the summer, Pete felt whole again. He idly played with the ring on Mikey's finger. 

"So we're gonna get married."

"Yeah Pete," Mikey smiled. "Unless you have second thoughts." 

"You do realize I popped the question, right?" Pete said with a chuckle. "Of course I wanna marry you."

"We still need to tell everyone," Mikey idled. Pete scoffed. 

"We've been engaged for less than 24 hours and you're stressing. I love you, but calm down. It will be alright." Pete smiled, kissing the bridge of Mikey's nose. "Let's give it at least a day, okay mikeyway?" Mikey giggled. 

"Okay Pete. Whatever you say."

\---

"Gee, I need to talk to you!"

Gerard groaned from the other end of the phone.  
"Mikes, bro, come on. Bert and I have group in an hour and I still have to get ready."

"Well fine, I'll just ask Gabe to be best man at my wed-" Mikey smirked as he got cut off. 

"Wait, YOURE ENGAGED!?!" Gerard screeched. "Oh my god, wait who's the guy? Or girl? Oh whatever, you're getting married?"

"Pete asked me a few nights ago and I said yes," Mikey blushed, fiddling with the ring on his finger. "And I want you to be my best man. However-"

"Don't even think about Gabe, I'm in." Mikey laughed. 

"Okay Gee. I'll go let you get ready. Bye."

"Okay, bye Mikes. Hey Bert, you'll never believe what Mikey's doing…" Gerard trailed off leaving Mikey to hang up. 

Pete came in and wrapped his arms around Mikey's waist, leaning up and putting his chin on Mikey's shoulder. 

"We should get married on that bridge in Santa Fe," Pete mused.  
"The one were we watched the sunset." 

"Mhmm, that sounds perfect Pete." 

"Almost as perfect as you mikeyway," Pete giggled causing the younger to turn ruby red. 

" _Pete_ ," Mikey whined as his fiancé gently kissed his neck. 

"C'mon Mikeyway, I know this great diner down the road, we can get lunch and I can propose again for free pie," Pete joked, Mikey rolling his eyes and grabbing for his jacket.

\---

The diner was a small, genuine, 50s style greasy diner complete with a jukebox. Pete spent a solid 20 minutes trying to get a Bowie song to play while he proposed the second time. Mikey blushed and nearly died of embarrassment as Pete confessed his love for the second time. "Rebel Rebel" played in the background. The pie was delicious. 

\---

"Calm down Pete, _someone_ we know is probably ordained."

"I mean," Pete shrugged, "You're not wrong. But is it even legal for us to get married?" 

"It's not explicitly illegal in New Mexico." Mikey pointed out. "So that's pretty much legal." 

"It's just," Pete idly looked at the ceiling. "I love everything about you and I can't believe that some asshole in the government, 3,000 miles away, gets to decide if I can legally spend the rest of my life with you." Mikey came over, resting his head on Pete's. 

"Legally or not, there is no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Promise, Mikeyway?"

"Promise."

\---

"I can't believe Quinn Allman is officiating my wedding." Mikey snickered. 

"Wow Pete, I'll let him know you said that." 

"I don't have anything against him," Pete explained. "It's just that the pretty boy of The Used is leading possibly the most important ceremony in my life." 

"It'll be okay, babe. Trust me."

\---

The wedding was in January of 2006. The weather was perfect, the desert heat not as insufferable as in the summer. The wedding it's self was beautiful. The sunset painted the sky a rainbow as the couple shared their first kiss as husbands. The reception was surprisingly uneventful despite the fact that Frank Iero, Gabe Saporta, and Bert McCracken were all in the same vicinity. Pete held his husband's hand as fireworks explode in the distance. They're the last ones still there, ready to make their way back to the hotel. 

"I can't believe it Mikes," Pete remarks, eyes glued to the rings on their fingers. 

"You better believe it, because you're stuck with me. 'May nothing but death do us part', remember?" Mikey laughed, giving Petes hand a loving squeeze. 

"I could spend forever with you Mikeyway. Forever." Pete declared locking eyes with his husband. Mikey smirked. 

"Don't you mean Mikey Wentz?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned this entire fix around that last line for so long. Oh well hope you enjoyed! Chapter title:  
> Heroes by David Bowie

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title from "I Miss You" by Blink-182


End file.
